Divine General Izuna
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50996 |idalt = |no = 1393 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = F |animation_attack = 115 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 5, 8, 11, 30, 34, 38, 54, 57, 60 |normal_distribute = 14, 11, 8, 14, 11, 8, 15, 11, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 30, 34, 38, 42, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66 |bb_distribute = 11, 8, 8, 3, 3, 11, 8, 6, 3, 15, 10, 8, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75 |sbb_distribute = 10, 6, 5, 3, 3, 3, 10, 5, 4, 3, 3, 13, 9, 7, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84 |ubb_distribute = 9, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 9, 5, 4, 3, 3, 12, 7, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 4 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = An otherworldly general who devoted her life to fighting. She aided those in need and fought unjust invaders with all her strength. She became known as a master of the spear after defeating a dual-wielding samurai in a duel. But she encountered the fox god while on an expedition, and died from the wounds she suffered in that encounter. Afterwards, her domain quickly deteriorated without her support, but the name of the general who fought for her own sense of justice was not forgotten, and her story continued to be told. |summon = What are your hopes, your desires? First show me your morals. In response, I'll lend you my strength! |fusion = Whoa, so this is fusion. Shake my hand as a reward... Wh-Why are you running?! |evolution = | hp_base = 4994 |atk_base = 1863 |def_base = 1841 |rec_base = 1727 | hp_lord = 7124 |atk_lord = 2485 |def_lord = 2494 |rec_lord = 2331 | hp_anima = 8013 |rec_anima = 2093 |atk_breaker = 2760 |def_breaker = 2256 |def_guardian = 2732 |rec_guardian = 2212 |def_oracle = 2375 |rec_oracle = 2688 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Fleeting Justice |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk, max HP & 80% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = |bb = Graceful Slash |bbdescription = 14 combo Light attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 80% boost to Spark damage, 10% chance to reduce 20% of enemies' Atk added to attack, 20% chance to reduce 50% Atk and/or Def from unit |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Heavenly Burial |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns & adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 80% boost to Spark damage, 10% chance to reduce 20% of enemies' Atk added to attack, 15% boost to Atk relative to max HP, 20% chance to reduce 50% Atk and/or Def from unit |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Noble Dragon: Reincarnation |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormous 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns & damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% boost to Spark damage, 75% HP restoration when damage taken, 40% boost to Atk relative to max HP, 80% reduction in Atk and Def stats of enemies |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = General's Pride |esitem = |esdescription = Probable 20% damage reduction |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 50997 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Light Totem |evomats5 = Light Pot |evomats6 = Light Idol |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Rare Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Feudal Warriors |addcatname = Izuna1 }}